Harry Potter: Time to Have Fun
by briansstories922
Summary: The good times keep coming after Voldemort is defeated. The gang takesa trip to mexico where some unexpected things happen.More to come after Mexico. RWHG HPGW. CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Getting Ready

Chapter 1: Good Times

It was the beginning of summer and Ron was very excited. He had just finished his 6th year and Voldemort had been defeated the June before. He was finally gone and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had come out of it heroes. Harry had gone to live with Remus Lupin but usually was around lots of people since he was living at Grimmauld Place, the former headquarters of the order of the phoenix which now served as the head quarters for the Department of Magical Threats and Protection, the newest department in the ministry. Speaking of the ministry Arthur Weasley was appointed Minister of Magic and Remus has became the deputy minister. This ment a huge pay increase for Mr. Weasley and Remus, The Wesley's were able to build a nice new large house in the burrow. All of the family member had their own rooms and bathrooms. There was also a few guest rooms and bathrooms for Harry and Hermione should stay in if they should want to come. Remus had bought an apartment and was rumored to be in a relationship with a witch named Erika.

Ron missed Harry. Harry had gone through a lot the year before. He had gotten back to school and was immediately confronted by Cho Chang who apologized. The two began dating again and immediately Cho wanted to have sex with Harry. Harry broke up with Cho because of her persistence. Soon after Cho started dating Dean Thomas and they fell in love quickly, Cho ended up pregnant in January of her 7th year. Dean and Cho were forced to move in to the young parent's wing where they shared an apartment. Dean and Cho were more then happy to make the move.

Hermione had her own love life as well. She briefly dated Seamus Finnegan but dumped him was she found out he was cheating on her with Lavender Brown.

For more good news for Ron for his birthday his parents decided to send him and his friends to a resort for two months Cancun, Mexico. Ron of course had invited his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He had been looking over the brochures for this mansion. Ginny Weasley was also going to come along. He had written Harry the week before…

_Hey Harry,_

_Guess what? Mum and Dad gave me an awesome late birthday present! A two month long trip to Mexico! So I was wondering if you wanted to come in a week so we all can go shopping to get some new clothes for the trip. I would think you need some after living with those Dursley's for all those years. Write Back with your response. _

_Ron_

He also, wrote to Hermione...

Hey Hermione

I hope your summers been well. So as a late b-day present my parents gave me a two month long trip to Mexico. I was wondering If you would want to come. Don't worry Ginny will come too don't worry. You wont be stuck with two guys.

Love Ron

"Love?" Ron thought did I just say love? I don't have feelings for Hermione. "Do I?" He quickly shut the thought out of his mind and soon it was time to go to sleep.

The next day he was awaken by Harry who had tore the sheets off him. Ron suddenly remembered that because of how hot it was the night before you had slept In the nude. Ron blushed and quickly pulled how his sheet (A/N All conversations will now be in the form that follows)

H: Ron calm down, I've seen you naked before….you do remember that the showers at Hogwarts are communal.

R: (Laugh) Oh yea.

Ron quickly hopped out of bed trying not to let Harry see his wang again and threw on some boxers. He realized they had gotten small.

R: I need to get some new boxers while we go shopping today

H: (Laughs) Me too.

Hermione joined them soon after. She and Ginny would be joining them on their day trip to London. They stopped at Urban Outfitters where they all got the clothes they needed. Soon they decided to split at the department store they had just entered so they could get their underwear. Ron and Harry went off to the men's department of the store. Harry and Ron went looking for boxers. They spotted boxer briefs which neither of them had worn but they both agreed that they look pretty comfortable, so they bought those. Hermione and Ginny bought thongs and batching bra sets.

They decided to go to Diagon Alley. They spotted the newest store, e-Magic. They all got student discounts on Wizard Laptops and Wizard Music Players called elites. In addition they all bought Harry early birthday presents. Ron got Harry a fifty dollar gift card to the e-Magic online music store. Hermione got Harry a new digital camera. Ginny got Harry the new program to link his camera with his computer. The rest of the Weasley chipped in to buy him these new picture frames that if he pointed his wand to them and described the picture the picture would transfer from his picture library on his computer to the frame.

By the time they got back it was late however on the kitchen table were four envelopes on the table and a note from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Kids,_

_We are sorry we just got called on urgent duties for the Department for Care of Children. Molly's new job as head of that department really keeps her on her toes. Anyway will we will not be able to see you off tomorrow, we hope you have fun. You will see that your Hogwarts letters have arrived. Send us back your response by owl._

_Love,_

_Dad_

They all rushed to open they're letters. They gotten their normal letters but all four of them had badges in them. Harry opened is letter to find a badge that said Head Boy in it. Under head boy it also said Quidditch Captain. Ron's badge also said Head Boy. Hermione's badge said Head Girl on it. Ginny's badge said Head Girl they each took turns reading each other's letters out loud…

_Ginny's Letter:_

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_We are delighted to inform you because of your exceptional grades we are informing you that you are to be moved up directly to seventh year. Due to this we now had a very had decision to make between you and Ms. Granger for Head Girl. To save our self the time and squabbling we have decided to make you co-head girls. Congratulations._

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Harry's Letter:_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_First of all I must apologize for not making you a prefect either of the last two years. I thought that their was too much pressure on you as it is but looking back on it I think you could have handled it. There fore I am promoting you straight to Head Boy along with Mr. Weasley. Good Luck on being Head Boy and Quidditch captain. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ron and Hermione's letters were a lot like Harry and Ron's. They were excited but all decided to go to bed and couldn't wait to catch they're portkey to Mexico the next day.


	2. Realized Love

JKR OWNS ALL OF HARRY POTTER

Chapter 2: Love Realized

Ron could not sleep because he was so excited. He had gotten used to sleeping in the nude because it was so hot so he quietly got out of bed not wake up any one sleeping in the bedrooms under him and slipped on a pair of boxer briefs. He forgot to put on his robe before he went down stairs. When he had realized this he was already down stairs and did not want to walk all the way upstairs so he just forgot about it thinking that since it was five A.M no one would be waking up this early anyway. Ron got the Daily Prophet and went on to the couch to sit down and read the paper. Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw Hermione staring at him "Wow! He looks good," Hermione thought, "Wait I can think about Ron like that."

HG: Hey Ron.

RW: Hey. Want some coffee?

HG: Sure

Before Ron got her coffee he ran up to his bedroom to get his robe then he went to the kitchen and got Hermione a mug of coffee. When he got back Hermione had been joined by Ginny. Ron offered to make them all breakfast while Harry and Ginny were left to talk.

GW: So let's cut to the chase. Do you have a crush on Ron?

HG: Uhh….no.

GW: Oh come on. You've had your eyes all over him since you were in your 3rd year.

HG: Ok, ok its true but I don't think he feels the same way.

GW: How do you know that.

HG: Well he would have acted on it by now wouldn't he?

GW: Know my brother is very shy. You know that/

HG: Yea well, if you are true maybe he will act on it Mexico.

Soon Harry had gotten up soon enough and they all enjoyed pancakes together. Hermione saw Ginny glance over had Harry, who was only wearing his boxer briefs. Hermione thought this was funny as well. She knew Ginny had had a crush on Harry forever but maybe some thing would happen between them too in Mexico. Ron on the other hand thought that Ginny had long since gotten over her crush on Harry. It was very interested. They all went up to take showers and soon they were all packed and ready to leave. A limo had come to pick them up.

HP: Ron we aren't driving all they way to Cancun in this limo. I mean its not possible is it? Unless this car can go under water or something?

Ron: (Laughs) No Harry, for out of country portkeys you have to go to a portkey port. It would take too much magical energy for us to use a portkey to go all the way to Mexico. Once you are at the porkey port they tell you exactly how you will get to your destination.

Harry was excited. He assumed that a Portkey Port would be much like a muggle airport and it was. When they got their they had to wait online until some one at a counter was ready to help them…

Portkey Officer: Welcome, to the England Portkey Port how may I help you.

RW: We need to get to Cancun, Mexico.

Portkey Officer: Oh Cancun the weather is perfect there this time of year. Well, you are going to need to take a portkey to the……Pear Islands, Panama. They will give you a direct portkey to Cancun, Mexico. May I have your name.

RW: Ronald Weasley.

Portkey Officer: Oh yes it says here that your parents have already paid. Thank you please follow me.

The portkey officer took them to Room 622. Where a light weight ball waited them. Suddenly four handles sprang from it which they all took handles of.

Portkey Officer: Portus Cancun Mexico.

The portkey glowed and all of them made sure they had a tight grip on their handles.

Portkey Officer: Your luggage will be at your hotel. Have a safe trip.

The portkey they forward and before they knew it. They were in a new room that was much more brightly colored then the room that they were just in before.

Portkey Officer: "Welcome to Panama, your portkey to Mexico will be delivered in five hours in the mean time can I get you something to drink?

RW: We will all take a round of beers.

Portkey Officer: Ok they will be delivered to you. While you wait you are welcome to go in to the private waiting room in that door (she points) There are couches and a bathroom.

The portkey officer left.

HG: Ron, we can't have beer.

RW: Yes, we can the drinking age is much different here. Plus that didn't matter to you in Hogsmede did it?

Hermione blushed. They went in to the adjoining room and had beer after beer soon enough they were all drunk Ron and Hermione had passed out on the first couch. While Harry and Ginny were still up talking in a drunken manner.

HP: Ginerva Wesley! Have you ever had a crush on me?

GW: Yes Harry James Potter and I still do.

Suddenly Harry jumped on top of Ginny and they worked they way to the bathroom where Harry was able to find a condom and slipped it on and in about half an hour Harry was pulling his dick out of Ginny as they finished making love. (A/N: I figured I save the more juicy love scenes for the two main characters.) They fell asleep and after an hour they were all sober.

HP: Gin, uhh we can't tell Ron or Hermione about this.

GW: Agreed.

HP: However, tonight when we everyone else is a sleep come up to mine and ron's room. We'll do this again we just have to be quiet. This was awesome.

GW: Definitely

Harry and Ginny sealed the deal with a very passionate kiss.

Harry and Ginny woke up Ron and Hermione when the portkey arrived. Before they knew it they were at there hotel they checked in to the house they had at the resort. They checked in to the hotel where they all went to bed. Well, at least two of them did. Ginny ran up to Harry's room. Harry answered his door with out even talking he grabbed Ginny in to his arm and started making out with her. She took of his clothes and he took of hers until they were both in their under wear.

GW: This is the first time I'll have seen you naked with out being drunk.

HP: I know.

Ginny reached for the waist band of Harry's boxer briefs and pulled them down the waist band of his boxer briefs. He was huge. He took of her bra and thong. They made love and after it. Harry whispered to her…

HP: I love you.

GP: I love you.

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. The First Time Mistake

3. The First Time Mistake

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! But on a good note Harry Potter and the HBP will be released July 15th.

Ginny made sure she was quiet as she slipped out of Harry's bed after their night together. She could honestly say she loved Harry Potter.

At breakfast she and Harry kept sending each other glance. Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed because for some reason they were busy doing the same thing. Ron and Hermione had been thinking a lot about each other lately but they could not figure out why. After breakfast the gang was surprised to find out that the penthouse at the hotel the hotel they were staying in had a communal shower. Well semi communal it was just one huge room with separate novels and there were walls little walls that went up to chest separating each nozzle. They all found this very awkward but it was decided that because there were walls they could shower same time. They wore their robes two the shower but had to take them off at the shower revealing their asses for about a minute each. (A/N for all of you who have seen the Real World San Diego it's a lot like that.) Ron was especially excited to see Hermione. After they were all done showering they got ready to go to the beach.

At the beach they all ordered rounds of Margaritas however not enough to get drunk. After a few hours of staring at each other Harry and Ginny couldn't take it any more, they made us excuses that they had got too much sun and that they needed to go back to the penthouse. Ron and Hermione decided to go play in the ocean…

RW: Hey Hermione, Truth or Dare.

HG: Well Ronald, I didn't know we were playing but Truth.

RW: Who is your biggest crush ever?

This was it it was now or never. Hermione needed to tell him how she felt. She did not want it to stay bottled up forever.

HG: Ok Ron, do you want the truth?

RW: Yea that's the name of the game stupid.

HG: Ok Ron, its you. You are my biggest crush and you still are.

Ron was taken aback. Instead of even saying anything, he leaned over and gave her the most passionate kiss ever.

HG: What do you say we go wash off.

Ron knew what she meant. They ran to the penthouse and when they got to the door of the penthouse they didn't hear Harry or Ginny so they assumed they had gone out. They tore each other swim suits off anf entered the shower they were shocked to see Harry with his dick in Ginny, thrusting in to her. Harry and Ginny didn't noticed so Ron and Hermione were there to witness Harry climax as he came in Ginny.

RW: Get your fucking hands of my sister!

Harry saw Ron and quickly tried to use if robe to cover Ginny and himself up.

GW: Oh my god.

HG: Oh my god.

RW: Harry out side now.

Harry knew to follow Ron's orders seeing how it might save them a bigger beating then he was already going to receive. He threw on the boxer briefs he had hanging on the hooks near the door and followed Ron out side.

RW: Harry how can you do that to her she's my little sister!

HP: Ron, I love her!

RW: You what…

HP: That's right Ron I am in love with your little sister and she loves me too. I shouldn't even say little sister she's not so little anymore.

RW: Well, it doesn't matter if your in love she's still underage!

HP: So am I it doesn't matter.

RW: Have you at least been using protection?

HP: Yes of course.

RW: Well, don't let me catch you doing it again.

HP: Would you mind if me and Ginny started sharing a room?

RW: Well, what I don't know won't hurt me.

And with a wink Ron left.

Dinner that night was awkward. Harry and Ginny sat on one side of the table and Ron and Hermione sat on another side of the table. Under the tables their hands were intertwined the whole time.

That night when Ron was in bed Hermione came in and snuggled next to him.

HG: It was very mature of you how you didn't kill Harry today.

RW: (Laugh) Well, I knew If I did the ministry would arrest me and I would never get to go this.

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione. Hermione deepened the kiss. It was along before they tore each others clothes off (which didn't take long because Ron only had on boxer briefs and Hermione had a tshirt and boy shorts) and had sex.

Unfortunately they did not remember protection.


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4: The Discovery

Ron and Hermione had been screwing each others brains out every night since their first night together. They were trying to keep their new found relationship a secret and had been succeeding. He would meet her in her room and he would spend the night or vice versa. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had been doing the same thing however; they would not make love every night. They were just like a couple, I mean don't get me wrong of course some times they would do it but they weren't going at it as much as they did during their first week together, much like Ron and Hermione.

One day Ron and Hermione decided it was time to tell Harry and Ginny about them being a couple. So they decided to sit them down after breakfast.

HP: So what did you guys want to talk about?

RW: Well uh….uh…

HG: What Ron is trying to say is that we are dating and have been sleeping with each other for the past week.

Ginny spitted out her soda in laughter.

GW: Well, I guess now me and Harry can admit we have been sleeping together for the past two weeks. But we are happy for you.

HG: Oh you guys, we are so happy you are happy….happy….happy…

Hermione couldn't finish her sentence before she ran to the bathroom. Ron ran after her. She came out smiling.

HG: It was probably just those fajitas I had last night.

RW: Ok cool.

That day the gang decided to go visit the Mayan Ruins. Hermione heard it was supposed to be full of magic. When they got the ruins their wizard guide showed them all around and took them to the chamber of love. Immediately when they entered a red line connected the two couples.

Mayan Guide: Wow, that means you two love birds are truly in love an meant to be together.

That night the group got back to their penthouse and since they were all now ok with it they decided to go ask the hotel manager if they could have an apartment with two bedrooms instead of four.

They got to their new apartment. It no longer had a communal shower. Each of the rooms had its own huge bathroom however everything was exposed. There were no walls between the bathroom and the bedroom it just transferred from hardwood floors to tile somewhere in the middle. The only place in the room that had a door was the toilet which had its own small room.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny unpacked their stuff in their rooms and then when they were all getting ready to go out Hermione threw up again. They all decided to stay in and watch a movie instead. They decided on Spider-Man 2.

While they were watching the movie Hermione quietly slipped down stairs and went to the lobby. She ran in to the in hotel convenience store and bought a…home pregnancy test.

After the movie she went in to the bathroom and quietly took the test. The results were positive. She had no idea of how to tell Ron. But she had to do it. She was shaking.

HG: Ron I have something to tell you (she is shaking).

RW: 'Mione what's wrong.

HG: I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm pregnant.

RW: Oh my god.

HG: I know.

Suddenly, Ron's mouth turned in to a huge grin. Hermione could not help but be the same.

HG: Oh my god Ron, I can't believe you your happy about this.

RW: Why not? You saw what happened in the ruins. We are meant to be together and we just made something that would have ended up being made anyway. It's probably fate. Now all you have to decide is if you want to have the baby or not.

HG: Ron, I would never kill our creation and I would be so happy to have this child.

They started making about and when they were about to have sex they decided to stop. They were not sure if it was safe for the baby. So Ron stripped down to his boxer briefs and Hermione put on a pair of pajamas and they climbed in to bed.

RW: We are going to tell Harry and Ginny tomorrow ok sweetheart.

Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head.

RW: I love you.

HG: I love you too.

They went to sleep cuddling in each others arms.

The next morning Ron and Hermione woke up nervous about what they would have to do soon. They tried to cure they're nervousness by having an intense make out session in the shower.

At breakfast Hermione and Ron anxiously sat down Harry and Ginny to tell them what the new development was.

HP: So what's up.

HG: Well, the night me and Ron caught you and Ginny for the first time we had the most amazing night of sex. However, we forgot to use protection.

GW: Oh no…

RW: Yes, Ginny. We are pregnant and we've decided to keep the baby and raise them as our own.

GW: Well, you know we are happy for you but we are not sure how Mum and Dad will take it.

RW: Well, that's another me and Hermione have decided to go back to the burrow tomorrow to talk things out do you want to come with us?

GW: Of course we will. We need to support you.

HG: Thanks.

The next morning they went to the portkey port and by mid afternoon they were at the burrow.


	5. Lots of Support

Chapter 5: Lots of Support

MW: Kids, wow you are home so early. How was the trip? Did something go wrong.

AW: Molly, I am sure they are fine.

MW: Yes Arthur you are probably right but hwy are you home so early.

HP: Well we have three announcements. The first of which is me and Ginny are in

love and dating.

MW: YES! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! Now I hope that the next announcement is what I think it is.

RW: Well, if you want to hear that Hermione and I are love with each other and dating well yea I guess it is. And you better sit down for the next announcement.

MW: Kids what's going on?

RW: Well, in about nine months me and Hermione are going to have a child and….

MW: RON! IF YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX WHT DIDN'T YOU USE PROTETCTION AT LEAST.

RW: Well, we had just figured out how we felt about each other and wanted to be intimate right away.

MW: Are you going to keep the baby.

HG: Of course we are we love this baby and our going to take care of it and it does not matter If we are in school or not. We were going to tell Dumbledore right after we told you today.

By now Hermione was crying. Molly Weasley could see sad Hermione was that she and Arthur were not being supportive.

MW: We are so proud of you for your decision.

AW: Yes now you all go tell Dumbledore and we will notify the rest of the Weasley and the Grangers and have them meet us at the Burrow. You need to tell them too.

RW: We know I just hope Hermione's dad will not kill me.

HG: We wont because if he does I will make sure he can take crap for a week. (Hermione pulled out her wand laughing.)

RW: Put it away sweetie.

MW: Well before you leave can we at least see the lovely couples kiss.

Ron and Harry kissed the girlfriends. All four of them blushing furiously afterwards. They each grabbed a pinch of flew powder and threw it in too the fire

ALL: Hogwarts!

And with a whirl they were gone. Ron had flooed with Hermione to make sure she didn't fall. Ron might not have know exactly how to be a good father yet but he did no that a fall would not be good for Hermione.

After climbing out of the fire place they ran up to Professor Dumbledore's Office. They were surprised to see that it was completely different from the room they saw last year. It was now a large room, the size of a gymnasium but it had many different levels. At the top they saw Dumbledore staring down at them.

HP: Professor would you mind if we came up and talk to you?

PD: (Professor Dumbledore): But of course Harry.

After climbing up to the old headmaster's office level, they sat down in the comfy armchairs that surrounded his desk.

PD: What brings you here on this fine summer day?

RW: Well, you see uhh……meandhermionearegonnahaveababy.

HG: What my boyfriend means to say is that me and Ron are going to have a child some time in them middle of April.

PD: Oh…I see…well, you picked a good time to become impregnated Hermione.

Hermione looked a little taken aback.

PD: You see we have completely remodeled Hogwarts. While it may look the same on the outside it is completely different on the inside. Infact the only things that are the same is the entrance hall the path to my office.

GW: What about the paths to the houses?

PD: Well now the only thing that remains of the houses are the fact that you are in them and the all new common halls.

HP: You mean there are no longer dormitories?

PD: No, now we have Hogwarts Apartments. The first through sixth years will be assigned to a same sex apartment. The seventh years can pick who they want to live with in a coed apartment which is ideal for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger's situation here. I can also give you a bigger apartment for your baby…

HG: Thank you Professor that would be very kind of you.

PD: …but wait I'm not finished seeing as you couples are the Co-Head Boys and Girl that entitles you to an extra large apartment as well. Do you realize what this means?

HG: No…

PD: Well, Miss Granger if you, Ron, Harry, and Ginny decided to room together your apartment will be like the penthouse at the Grande Merlin Hotel. Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you have heard of it.

RW: Yea, the penthouse is supposed to be huge with six oversized bedrooms.

PD: Well, that's how large your apartment will be. Would you like me to guide you there and show you around?

RW: Yes we want to start moving in right away and planning the room for the baby.

PD: Very well, then.

Professor took them upstairs to a door. Next to the door their was a small whole. Dumbledore inserted the wand and said..

PD: Room Assignment. 6 Bedroom Flat. Include a library, spa bathroom and office. Gryffindor.

The door opened.

PD: Before you go inside please poke your wand in to the dot in the wall as it will be your key.

Everyone did so and they stepped in to the room and were awed. As Dumbledore showed them around the apartment they were awed. The main color scheme was obviously red and gold. The family room was huge with three comfy couched forming a U around an entertainment center that had a muggle plasma TV. Professor Dumbledore chuckled when he saw them looking at the T.V.

PD: We have decided to outfit Hogwarts with the latest in Muggle Technology because during the winter I must admit that watching a movie or television is very cozy.

They soon discovered this technology was in the office as well. With internet and four computers and desks.

Right outside the office was a kitchen with all new appliances and a dining room. They walked down the hall to a door marked Spa Bath. They walked in and were amazed. The room was a painted a soft aqua color. They saw four separate large showers, two separate enclosed rooms with toilets, and two large tubs in the middle.

PD: These tubs are a lot like the Prefect bathrooms from last year. They make bubbles to cover certain things up.

At the end of the Spa Bathroom their were 6 doors. Each door opened up to a huge bedroom.

PD: All of these rooms can be changed with a wave your wand.

He walked in to the sixth bedroom and said..

RD: Room change, blank canvas.

All the furniture in the room disappeared and what was left was a plane white room.

GW: This will be perfect for the nursery.

HG: You're right.

PD: Well, I believe all of your relatives are gathered at the Burrow it is time to tell them your good news.

HG: Thank you professor. Can we move in tomorrow?

PD: Of course.

HG: Also, can you talk to Madame Pomfrey and make an appointment for me to check on the babies?

PD: Yes

Soon enough they were at the burrow.

They finished telling all of their relatives and they were all supportive.

RW: We have one more announcement to make..tommorow we are moving to Hogwarts to get settled in our apartment there.

All of them were ecstatic about this. The night was a huge celebration. That night they all got packed and went to bed. In Ron room with Hermione sleeping next to him (his parents didn't mind seeing as Hermione was already pregnant, Ron thought "Maybe this Dad thing wont be so bad…."


	6. Planning and Meetings

Chapter 6: Planning and Meetings

The next day the kids well…more like young adults now were ready to floo to Hogwarts. They said goodbye to their parents and one by one stepped in the fire place and flooed away to Hogwarts.

They remembered where their apartment were from the day before they entered to fin Dobby standing in front the of the doors.

D(Dobby): Welcome to Hogwarts Harry Potter and Friends sir. You will find on your beds gold and red robes for enjoyment. Spa tub controls are speaking controlled just say tub and then what ever you want. For instance tub heart bubble max …

All of the sudden heart bubbles were coming in and out of the spa.

D:….tub off. Well, that is all. Manuals for electronics are all in the filing cabinet in the office. Can I fetch Harry Potter and friends anything sir.

HP: Uhh…sure Dobby can you get us some stuff to celebrate our moving in of course.

Dobby left and in a few minutes he was back with pastries, cakes, and butter beers for four. Hermione was in heaven. She explained that it was just one of her cravings.

They then went to choose room. Harry and Ginny decided to sleep in separate rooms because they did not want to be distracted by each other when sleeping on a school night….if you know what I mean. But they also said she would sleep in Harry's room until school starts. Ron and Hermione had no problem sharing a room since she was already pregnant anyway (A/N: lol).

That night they had received an invitation by owl's to join Dumbledore in his office for dinner. They get there and Professor Dumbledore immediately asked them what they wanted. They all decided to acts like kids and they all ordered chicken fingers and fries. Dumbledore surprisingly ordered the same thing.

They sat and talked for a while when Professor McGonagall joined them. Then talked shifted to the baby.

PM (Professor McGonagall) : So kids have you chosen a color for the new babies room.

HG: We were thinking a room doe in yellow, blue, pink and green stripes so that way it won't matter what gender the baby is it. And we are going to have a mural painted of Hogwarts on the wall. We are going to go baby shopping today I think,

PM: Well, I dare say you will need the names of some stores theirs The Magic Baby which will supply EVERYTHING you need for the baby and then there Erika's Paint Shop where you can get your mural and painting arrangements set up.

RW: Thank you Professor.

That day the kids went in to Hogsmeade for the first half of the day they all went to go baby shopping. Harry and Ginny were having lots of fun pick out decorations for Ron and Hermione's baby's room. They would say things like…

HP: Gin, don't you think this will look good in our babies' room.

…and then they would kiss and act all cute. They went to the furniture section the Magic Baby and they went to have custom furniture made. The grim was to be made of birch wood and be lined with the colors used in the rooms. On the crib there would be a border of hand carved stars and moons. A matching rocker would be made for Hermione to nurse the babies in. They also bought a green couch and a yellow arm chair. They went to Erika's Paint Shop and reserved her to come paint the nursery the next day. Soon Hermione went to the Maternity store Ron had different intensions…

Harry noticed that they were walking towards a Jewelry Store.

HP: Ron why are we walking towards a Jewelry store?

RW: You prat I'm buying Hermione and engagement ring.

HP: Good choice I hear all the muggles like Tiffany and Co rings.

RW: This place will order it for me from there and then put a love charm on it so my ring will glow when she needs to me or is sad.

So they ordered the ring and Ron and Harry left the store.

HP: I forgot my coat in the store I'll meet you back a three broomsticks ok ?

RW: Yea

Harry was lying. He walked in to the last store they were at and said

HP: I need to buy and engagement ring.


End file.
